Te quiero
by karin vongola
Summary: Sakura acepta al fin sus sentimientos por cierto rubio ojiazul *NaruSaku*


**Te quiero**

-Naruto, no entiendes que no quiero?

-Vamos sakura, no digas que no si no lo has probado!!

-He dicho NO!

-andaleee sakura no seas mala T.T el Ramen es la mejor comida del mundo! Como vas a rechazar el manjar de los dioses?

-manjar de los dioses? Creo que exageras... y no quiero, déjame en paz

-quieras o no, ahí va

-pero que? Como? Cuando? Ahhhh, esta muy bueno "en serio que si, esta riquísimo"

-ahhh tu ves?

-no sabía que supieras cocinar tan bien, esto esta buenísimo

-gracias, tuve que aprender cuando entrenaba con Jiraiya "oh yeaaah, oh yeaaaah le gustooo!!"

-y quien te enseñó?

-él mismo, me dijo que me iba a enseñar y que luego yo me encargara de hacerlo todo mientras el se iba a 'inspeccionar' la zona

-creo que se a que te refieres con eso de 'inspeccionar', aunque fue un buen profesor

-me alegro de escuchar eso, nadie más había probado mi comida- dijo naruto, algo sonrojado

-tienes fiebre naruto? Estas rojo

-fiebre yo? No que va

-seguro? Déjame ver- dijo al tiempo que ponía su mano en la frente del rubio- "La frente de naruto es muy suave, me pregunto si así será el resto de su cuerpo"

-mmm sakura?

-"sakura que clase de pensamientos son esos? Donde queda tu amistad y respeto por tu compañero de equipo y amigo? Que clase de pensamientos son esos? Es inaceptable sakura I-NA-CEP-TA-BLE"

-sakuraaaa! Hello?? sakura? Sigues ahí?

-eh? Que pasa? Lo siento, me distraje "maldita imaginación, por los ratos que me hace pasar, ahora naruto debe de pensar que estoy loca o algo así" no fue nada, ah y estas bien no? Ya me fije

-solo fue algo del momento

-una calentura repentina?

-posiblemente "en que estaría pensando este rubito?"

-gracias saku, olvidaba que eres la aprendiz estrella de Tsunade-obachaaan

-jeje, no hay de que "pero que demonios me pasa? será que yo? Será que naruto me? NO SAKURA, claro que no, yo quiero a sasuke, no es cierto? Aunque últimamente no pienso mucho en el y…

-sakuraaaa "que le pasa a esta niña? Parece ida, aunque se ve hermosa, saku ha crecido mucho, esta mucho mas linda, no he dejado de quererla, si tan solo se fijara en mi"

-no pasa nada naru, y ya me voy, gracias por la invitación, y ponle orden a tu cocina naruto, esta desastrosa

-lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por el consejo

-nos vemos mañana naruto, adiós

Cuando sakura salio de la casa de naruto, se dirigió directamente a su casa, debido al cansancio de la misión de ese día, al llegar, sakura se sumergió en su bañera, disfrutando de un cálido y refrescante baño. A l terminar, fue a cenar junto con su familia y luego se recostó en la cama.

_Sakura estaba en el parque caminando, cuando de repente observó una silueta, no sabía de quien se trataba, fue por eso que se acerco hasta ella para averiguar quien era, y resulto ser naruto, quien se encontraba sentado en un banco, tenia los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos se percato de la presencia de sakura, entonces se levanto y se acercó hasta ella, tomo su mano y sin decir nada le dio un simple beso en la mejilla, causando un leve sonrojo en la peli-rosa, en ese momento la emoción la embargaba, era simplemente perfecto tener a SU rubio junto a ella, iba a devolverle el gesto…_

-Riiiinggg

-pero que demo?? "MALDITO DESPERTADOOOOR porqueeeee??? TT.TT estaba soñando tan lindo!! Ahhh SHAAAAANAROOOOO!!! espera un momento…. Estaba….. soñando con…. Naruto? AHHHH O es solo mi imaginación? Oh noooo , este rubio se me aparece hasta en los sueños, ya me estoy obsesionando con el, ese tiempo que pase sin su compañía me hizo mucho mal, ahhh esta bien sakura acéptalo ESTAS LOCA POR NARUTO, tienes negándolo 2 años, la lejanía solo hizo que lo quisiera mas, me hizo extrañarlo y apreciarlo mucho mas de lo que lo hacía. "

Sakura bajo al comedor a desayunar, luego se encaminó hacia el puente, punto de encuentro del equipo 7 desde sus primeros días, a pesar de la falta de Sasuke, aun seguían con la costumbre de reunirse, aunque fueran solo ellos dos y su sensei.

-Hola Sakura! Llegas temprano

-y aquí nos vamos a quedar durante las próximas 3 horas al menos

-jejeje, ese Kakashi no cambia eh?? Jejeje

No, siempre será el mismo irresponsable, pervertido

-lo dices por el icha icha? Jjeejejee

-seh, por que mas? El y Jiraiya se pueden dar la mano

-lo hubieras visto cuando le regalo la nueva versión del icha icha, estaba que armaba una fiesta ahí mismo

-están hablando mal de mi?

-ahhh!! Kakashi sensei!! Que haces aquí tan temprano?

-me caí de la cama y…. no tenia nada que hacer así que… decidí venir

-seguro de que eres Kakashi sensei? Me parece sospechoso, a ti no Naruto?

-claro que si.. no serás un impostor? Confiesa farsante! Donde metiste a Kakashi sensei?

-ya basta chicos, no se alteren, soy yo de verdad, ahora bien, hoy no vamos a tener ninguna misión, voy a.. un lugar y pueden hacer lo que quiera el día de hoy así que… diviértanse- al terminar de decir esto desapareció

-maldito Kakashi, si no es que llega tarde,, me hace levantar temprano para nada, sabe que eso le hace daño a mi salud? Necesito dormir

-ya Naruto, cálmate, que hacemos?

-si tuviera sueño, me iría a dormir pero, lamentablemente ya se me quito, así que.. Vamos ne?

-pero a donde?

-solo sígueme si? Mmm ya se, vamos a ver a Kiba, me iba a decir algo y.. bueno vamos

-hola Naruto, te estaba buscando

-ah, yo iba a buscarte a ti Kiba! Que casualidad ne?

-eh pues….- Kiba miraba a Sakura de reojo

-creo que ya entendí.. Te veo luego Naruto

-que? Por que? Ahh esta bien y Akamaru?

-Lo deje durmiendo, no me lo podia traer cargado, cada día está más grande. Hey! Todavía no le has dicho?

-a Sakura?

-a quien mas??

-es que me da penitaaaa!!! Jejjeje

-no se que demonios esperas

-ese no era el tema, que paso, le dijiste a Hinata?

-yep

-y que te dijo?

-que lo iba a pensar

-y que le dijiste?

-que estaba bien

-y que te dijo?

-que ok

-y que le dijiste?

-que la veía hoy

-y que te dijo?

-ahhhhh ya cállate Naruto

-jajajaja sorry!!! Jejjeejjjee

-tonto, ahora bien, lo importante es que lo va a pensar

-suerte entonces kiba, hinata es una buena chica, se que va a aceptarte después de todo

-si, tal vez tengas razón, cambiando de tema, te fijaste en como te miraba Sakura hace un rato?

-como me miraba? No, no me fije? Que tenia de especial?

-que se derrite por ti amigo, es tu oportunidad

-como sabes eso?

-Naruto, hazme caso amigo, se de estas cosas, cuando la veas, no dudes en decirle lo que sientes

-pero y si me rechaza? Ahhh no voy a soportarlo, tengo tanto tiempo amándola en secreto y…. no se si ella me rechaza yo.. no se que voy a hacer

-es mejor que se lo preguntes, te lo recomiendo amigo, estoy casi seguro de que te acepta, yo que te lo digo, hazme caso

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Sakura que te pasa?

-hay Ino, como decirte que me acabo de dar cuenta que me gusta mi mejor amigo y… que no se como decírselo?

-ahora es que lo notas? Yo hace milenios niña, esas broncas que le armas a cada momento, el te quiere Sakura, nunca ha dejado de hacerlo, sabes que le gustas desde hace mucho

-y tu como sabes de quien hablo?

-que no es lógico? De Naruto por supuesto!! De quien mas sino el?

-si, tienes razón, pero… crees que todavía lo haga? Me refiero a que, todavía me querrá? Mira que esta mega guapísimo, no me extrañaría que una que otra chica ya se le haya insinuado

-y no lo dudo, es que tiene un cuerpazo que ni te cuento, pero bueno en fin… amiga si lo quieres díselo, se que no anda con nadie por ahora, pero tienes que preguntarle antes de que otra te lo quite

-Voy a intentarlo Ino, gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra haberte encontrado

-un placer Sakura, y ya me voy, me están esperando

-nos vemos, chauu

-adiós frentonaaa

-INO CERDAAAA!!!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto!! Como estas? Jeje no pensé que iba a encontrarte por aquí

-tengo hambre, quieres ir a Ichiraku?

-y eso? No cocinas hoy?

-no, ayer era especial, porque te invite a ti, pero.. hoy no tengo ganas de cocinar para mji solo.. entonces que dices? Vas o no?

-claro que si, vamos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ohayooo señor Ichiraku! Hola Ayameee

-Naruto, como estas? Hola Sakura- dijo el señor Ichiraku

-hola chicos!!!!- dijo Ayame con entusiasmo

-señor Ichiraku, quiero un tazón de Ramen con miso cerdo tamaño gigante

-yo solo quiero un tazón pequeño

-aquí tienes Naruto, Sakura- dijo poniendo los respectivos tazones frente a sus clientes

-arugatouuuu ITADAIKIMASU

-vaya que tienes hambre no?

-si engo ambr

-que? No entendí nada Naruto, puedes tragar y luego hablar?

-que tengo hambre Sakura

-ya me di cuenta… ya terminaste?

-sip, otro por favor!!

-enseguida, aquí tienes

-gracias, ya estoy bien por ahora, vuelvo más tarde señor Ichiraku!! Terminaste Sakura?

-si, ya termine

-bien, aquí tiene el dinero señor Ichiraku!! Nos vemos!!

-esta bien, adiós

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Naruto eh…. Estas enamorado de alguien? "pero que clase de pregunta es esa sakura?? Como se te ocurre empezar así?"

-mmm si- dijo con su rostro sonrojado

-y se puede saber quien es?

-ya debes de saberlo

-no, no lo se

-claro que si, es tan obvio, no se ocultarlo, jejjeeje

-no, no se, dime de quien

-por dios Sakura, y pensé que el ingenuo aquí era yo, a ver… piensa

-no tengo idea, dímelo

-Sakura…. Esa persona esta a mi lado

-a tu lado?? Pero si yo no veo a nadie

-y ahora resulta que no eres nadie?

-yo?? Soy yo???

-pues yo no veo a nadie mas

-enserio? Todavía tu me?

-jeje, ves que soy obvio? Te habías dado cuenta desde antes, y yo que pensé que lo ocultaba jejeje,y tu Sakura, aun sigues enamorada de Sasuke-baka?

-la verdad…. no, no lo estoy

-ah nooo? Y entonces?

-la persona que mas aprecio y de la que también estoy enamorada está junto a mí

-bromeas, verdad??

-nouuu jijiji eres tu naru

-mentirooosa

-no te miento, créeme

-demuéstramelo "ups se me salio"

-pero que proposición, y como se supone que voy a demostrarlo?

-no se, tu veras, sabes que yo te quiero, pero, como creerte si se supone que quieres a Sasuke desde que te conozco, y ahora vienes y me dices que me quieres a mi? encuentra tu la forma de demostrarlo y…- Sakura había interrumpido lo que decía el rubio con un tierno beso en los labios

-"esto debe de ser un sueño! Sakura me esta besando??? Y que demonios hago tan quietecito?? Ahhh es que no puedo moverme QUE RABIAAAA!! Porque mi cuerpo me traiciona en situaciones como esta?? VAMOS MUEVETEEEE"- Naruto comenzó a responder al beso, luego de pelear contra sí mismo, todo a su alrededor desapareció, dejándolos solos, Naruto tomo a la peli-rosa de la cintura y esta se aferró a su cuello, profundizando el beso, duraron así un rato hasta que les falto el aire.

-vaya, eso fue…. Wow!!!

-lo mismo digo

-acaso… eso es suficiente??

-no

-que???

-si me das otro tal vez cambie de opinión

-Esta bien, voy a complacerte, pero solo por esta vez tontito

-pues no te veo haciendo nada

Se dieron otro tierno beso, esta vez demostrando sus más profundos sentimientos, luego se fueron de la mano al parque a observar el atardecer

-naru, esto se parece a mi sueño

-tu sueño? Soñaste conmigo?

-jeje, sip

-yo sueño contigo todas las noches

-en serio?

-yeah

- vamos con Sai

-con Sai?

-no te dijo que nos invitaba a su casa?

-no, la verdad

-Es que no tenía misiones y Yamato-sensei tampoco y el quería aprovechar la oportunidad, así que, me dijo que te avisara, pero lo olvide, ahhh…. en fin…

- Entiendo

vamos a Ichiraku primero?

-Otra vez? Acabamos de estar allá

-pero es que tengo hambre

-todavía?

-sip, había quedado satisfecho, pero de repente me vino el apetito

-no tienes remedio Naruto!! Esta bien, vamos

-siiii!!! Gracias Saku-chan, por cierto... te había dicho que te quiero??

-no hacía falta que me lo dijeras, ya lo sabía... yo también te quiero!

**FIN**


End file.
